


kinktober 2019 - day 17

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Collars, D/s, F/M, Flirting, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: “Oh, but I needconstant remindersof who I belong to, don't I?" Grell bats her eyelashes in a fashion that isn’t remotely endearing, and that does not affect Will in the slightest.Will clears his throat. "I might have been in...a state, when I said that."





	kinktober 2019 - day 17

"I told you not to wear it at work," Will murmurs into her ear, steadfastly ignoring the full-body shiver she displays in response.

“_Darling_. You should know me well enough by now to know that I'd only take that as an invitation," Grell purrs. "And besides, it does wonders for my outfit."

It does, is the worst part—the simple accessory is a departure from her usual joyful gaudiness, black leather with a black metal buckle that hides itself just enough that one might think the collar was meant to be permanent. The silver ring at the front is the only flourish—and an obvious indicator of its purpose, one that makes Will bristle when he sees her gallivanting around with her juniors, drawing the attention of the entire office with her neck on full display. Her usual high-collared shirt is even undone a little to showcase it further… and to draw Will’s attention to the visible skin there, which he stubbornly attempts to keep his eyes from gravitating to.

"You have it on too tight," he says, checking the back of the collar with a finger and frowning when he finds no space between it and her neck. He continues to ignore the exaggerated choking noise she makes when he tugs on it.

“Oh, but I need _constant reminders_ of who I belong to, don't I?" Grell bats her eyelashes in a fashion that isn’t remotely endearing, and that does not affect Will in the slightest.

Will clears his throat. "I might have been in...a state, when I said that."

"So you're saying I don’t have to listen to whatever you say whenever we're, ah, 'in a state' together?" Grell puts a hand on the small of Will's back, pulling him in closer to her where she’s already pressed up against the wall of the back hallway they should _not_ be risking an HR incident in.

He doesn't pull away.

"You'll do as ordered, not as interpreted," Will says firmly. "And my orders right now are to take that off, get back to work, and..." He sincerely hopes the tips of his ears aren't visibly red. "And only put it back on when you're in our room tonight, waiting for me to finish my overtime. Only then, and _only_ that."

Grell giggles, biting her lower lip in that way that he knows looks ridiculous and she knows drives him mad. But she does let him go and start undoing her collar. "Fine, fine. I'll be waiting, darling."

Will watches her saunter away with a sigh. She'll never get anything done with _that_ on her mind, he knows, but at least he's convinced her to pretend to put in an effort.

When he returns to his desk, he starts immediately on the impressive pile of paperwork before he can let his own mind wander. He has hours to in which to finish his work before he can let himself go home, make some tea, and open up the door to his room to find Grell, likely fully undressed save for the collar as instructed, perhaps leashed to the bedframe, perhaps already working herself open just for him, perhaps—

Will's pen flies out of his hand and onto the floor.

He checks the clock.

It's going to be a long evening.


End file.
